Raspberry Vanilla Pastry
Description Light flaky layers with some surprises between! Serves 10-12. Ingredients * 2 tsp / 10 ml margarine * 1 lb / 450 g puff pastry * little flour * 2 oz / 50 g corn flour * 1 pint / 600 ml milk * 1 vanilla pod * 4 oz / 125 g caster sugar * 4 egg yolks * 4 oz / 125 g raspberry jam * 2 oz / 50 g raspberries * 8 oz / 225 g icing sugar Directions # Preheat the oven to Mark 7 / 425°F / 220°C, Grease 2 baking trays with margarine then sprinkle the trays with little water # Roll out the pastry on lightly floured surface thin sheet, approximately 8 x 5in/20 x 15cm, trim the edges and prick the pastry all over with a fork. # To achieve neat sized pieces of pastry, a cardboard template is useful when culling out. # Cut the pastry into 14 pieces each 4 x 2½ in/10 x 6cm. # Place on prepared trays, close but not touching, to ensure even cooking. # Bake for 8-10 minutes until golden in colour. # Carefully transfer to a wire rack to cool. # When cold split each pastry slice horizontally through the middle into 2 or even 3 layers if the pastry is very well risen and flaky. # Dissolve cornflour in a little milk heat with vanilla and sugar bring to the boil turn off the heat and leave for 5 minutes to infuse, remove vanilla. # Whisk together the cornflour milk and egg yolks. # Return to the pan and bring back to the boil cook gently stirring all the time, for about 2-3 minutes, or until thick. # Cool custard thoroughly whisking occasionally to avoid a too thick, solid custard if necessary sieve the custard before use. # Warm the jam slightly and mix in the raspberries halved cool the mixture. # Slightly and spread over the bottom layer of pastry (reserve 1-2 tbsp / 15-30 ml for the topping) if you have only 2 layers of pastry spread the cold custard over the jam and then top with a final layer of pastry, if you have 3 layers spread the second pastry layer with custard and place on top of the first, top with the final pastry layer. # Blend the icing sugar with sufficient water to give spreading consistency spread icing over the top layer of pastry. # Sieve reserved jam and place in a very small paper piping bag,snip a little off the corner of the bag to give a small hole. # Pipe the jam across the top of the pastry slices in 2 or 3 lines. # Gently pull a knife across these lines from end to end twice this will give the pretty feathered or pulled effect. # If you are not intending to serve the slices immediately store in a cool but not chilled place, or the pastry will go soggy. Category:Pastry Recipes